The Mikan Cake
by Eternal Voice18
Summary: It's Nami's birthday! But a certain somebody forgot. How will Luffy make it up to her? Read on and find out!


**Hai guys! :P so, today is Nami's birthday! *super epic happy birthday happy dance xD* I knew it was coming up soon so i thought, "hey, maybe i should do something special..." and then thats when i came up with this story. I hope you enjoy it, HAPPY BIRFDAY NAMMIIII! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ONE PIECE, SCREW OFF COPYRIGHT CLAIMERS!**

* * *

"Oi, Nami! Why are you so mad? What's wrong?" Luffy questioned Nami. He was rubbing the bump on his head where Nami had just hit him, while following after her. However Nami on the other hand kept ignoring him and coldly walking away from him. "Nami! Talk to me-oof!" Luffy grunted after walking into the observation room door that Nami had just slammed closed. Seeing what she had just did, Luffy pouted and walked away.

Nami huffed sitting in a chair with crossed arms. "That idiot, how could he forget? Even Zoro remembered, and he sleeps through everything most of the time!" she muttered angrily to herself. Her good mood was utterly ruined. The fact that one of her closest friends forgot her birthday put quite the downer on herself.

"…Does he even care about me at all?" she sighed sadly. What a crummy birthday.

* * *

Luffy was lying down on the head of the Thousand Sunny. He frowned while watching the clouds, still wondering why Nami was so mad. Then suddenly his view of the clouds was interrupted by someone's face hovering over him.

"You know, you could sit here moping all day, or you could apologize." Said the black haired archeologist.

"Robin! You scared me." Luffy exclaimed while sitting himself up. Robin chuckled a little.

"Sorry Captain-san… Well? What are you going to do about it?"

"…I feel really bad about it. But I don't know what I did wrong." He said pouting.

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do."

Luffy's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Luffy, you forgot her birthday. Everyone else wished Nami a happy birthday except for you. It really hurt her feelings you know…"

After hearing that, Luffy lowered his head to stare grimly at the ground. He hated upsetting her like this. He hated it more than anything. "Robin… what should I do?"

"Well you can start by apologizing."

"Yeah, but I want to do more. How do I make it up to her?"

Robin rested her hand on her chin for a minute and thought. "Hm, alright. You can give her a little birthday gift. Something special that she likes."

"Something she likes, something she likes…" Luffy mumbled while tapping his lip with his finger in concentration. Then his face sparked up. "Oi! She likes mikans right?". Robin sighed a little with a chuckle.

"Yes. But if you really want to make it up to her, you've got to do something more with those mikans. You want to see her really smile, right?"

"Something more? Like what?"

Robin began to walk away. She grabbed her book from the table and walked towards her beach chair. "I'll leave that for you to figure out. It's your gift to her after all…" she replied nonchalantly. Luffy stood by the front of the ship confused. After a few moments he started sneaking over to Nami's mikan trees. He peeked his head out and scanned the area for any people. There was no sign of Nami or Sanji, so he sneaked a couple of mikans. He was carefully examining them, trying everything in his power to think up a good idea.

'_Something more… how do I do something with these?'_

"Caught you red-handed, you rubber bastard!" yelled a certain love cook. Luffy was so startled that he threw the orange in the sea by accident.

"WAAH! Sanji! You made me lose it!" Luffy yelped.

"You idiot. What are you trying to do with Nami-san's mikans?"

"Well, I was…huh?". A sudden thought occurred to Luffy._ 'Sanji…mikans…Oi! I've got it!'_ Luffy's expression abruptly turned very excited.

"Huh? Luffy, whats with that face?" Sanji looked at him confused.

"Sanji! I need your help with something!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Help with what? What are you talking about?"

Luffy began explaining everything that had happened. Why Nami was upset, what Robin had told him, and his great idea.

"So, you're telling me you want me to help you make a mikan cake for Nami's birthday to make it up to her?". Luffy nodded happily.

"So will you help me?" he asked with puppy eyes.

"Well… it's the least you could do for making my poor Nami-swan upset, so… fine."

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered.

"Idiot! Keep it down. We don't want anyone knowing!"

"Oh, right."

And with that, Luffy and Sanji began picking a few mikans and snuck off to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nami was looking out at the sea by herself. She's managed to calm down a bit, but was still feeling upset. "Ugh, I should just stop sulking… It's my birthday for christ's sake… huh?". Nami suddenly noticed some voices coming from the room near her. It was coming from the kitchen.

"Alright, everything's set up. You've got your food and your cooking utensils. Now follow all these steps along with me and don't do anything else. Understand?" said Sanji with extra emphasis on the word anything.

"Nothing else… just cooking… got it." Said Luffy. This caught Nami's attention. Then suddenly…

WHAM!

"You idiot! Don't eat the ingredients!"

"Oof! Sorry…"

'_Luffy and Sanji cooking… together? What the, something's not right…'_ Nami thought to herself. She quickly turned to Robin who was reading in her chair close nearby. "Hey, what are they up to?"

"How should I know?" Robin smirked. "Just sit back and enjoy yourself, birthday girl…". Nami just scoffed in suspicion, but then quickly shrugged it off.

* * *

A couple hours had passed. Nami was lounging in her chair, still enjoying the cool afternoon breeze. Although she couldn't shake off the sadness she was feeling.

"He still hasn't said anything…" she said to Robin, who peeked her head up from her book. She just smiled back at Nami.

"Don't worry Navigator-san. I'm sure he'll remember it soon enough."

And at the same time, after two long hours of cooking, hard work, and keeping Luffy away from the meat in the fridge…

"It's done!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

"It turned out really well." Sanji smiled, then handed it to Luffy carefully.

"Now take this and go make her happy, you bastard." He smirked. Luffy smiled at him and nodded. He carefully took the cake and peeked his head out the door to see if anyone was there. No sign of Nami or the others.

"Looks like the coast is clear, wish me luck Sanji." Luffy said in determination as he closed the door.

He began sneaking over to the woman's quarters. He quietly opened the door and put the cake on a little table. He stared at it for a few minutes thinking, then he smiled as he got an idea. He quickly took a slip of paper and Nami's pen and wrote something down.

Nami sighed and got up. "I think I'm just going to hang in my room until dinner. I'll see you later Robin."

She began walking away and Robin smiled to herself. _'Let the fun begin…'_

Luffy smiled and started walking out of the room. But when he opened it, he noticed trouble. Nami was headed right his way! He quickly hid behind the corner as Nami walked into the room. He watched through the window in the door as Nami noticed something in front of her on the table.

"Huh? What's this…?" she looked in surprise. She walked up to the table and found a cake. It had vanilla frosting and pieces of oranges on top. She noticed a piece of paper beside it. As she picked it up she saw that it said "To Nami" in sloppy writing. She recognized that handwriting anywhere. She smiled warmly to herself while clutching the piece of paper in her hand. _'Thank you…Luffy.'_

"…I'm sorry Nami…"

Nami gasped as she turned around to see Luffy sheepishly standing in the open doorway. "What the.. how long were you standing there?"

"The whole time…" Luffy said walking up to her. She blushed a bit looking away from him.

"Don't worry, I forgive you."

Luffy grew a small smile of relief.

"You know, the main reason why I was upset the most was because you forgot something so important."

Luffy's smile soon faded back to sadness. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. We talk and see each other all the time. We're really close. And to just easily forget something like this, it made me feel like I didn't really matter to you. Like you never cared about me at all…" Nami went on, trying to hold back a small tear. Luffy's eyes widened in a pause. His expression turned very serious and he put his hands on Nami's shoulders.

"Nami, you should never, ever doubt me about that. Of course you matter you me. You're my friend, I care about you a lot!"

"E-Eh?" Nami blushed a little. However, Luffy continued on.

"It hurt me badly that I upset you today, I don't like it when you're sad. Especially if its because of me. I worry about you a lot. All those times I've saved your life in battle, I was always worried if you were going to stay alive. I don't really understand it, but… I can never get you off my mind!"

Nami gasped with even more red cheeks. "…What ? Luffy, do you really mean that?"

Luffy's eyes quicklky shot wide open realizing what just came out of his mouth. He took his hands off her shoulders and looked at the ground with warm cheeks. "Yes, I do. You're very important to me…". He stopped to look her in the eyes, with her own shocked gaze not moving for even a second.

"You're greedy, you're stubborn, you shop a little too much, and you're stingy, but… I like that side of you. I wouldn't change it one bit. I think about you all the time… don't you.. think of me at all?" he asked hestitantly.

Nami just froze for a few moments, staring in awe at Luffy. When she could find her voice, she replied with,

"W-Well… I'm not going to say I don't…" she stared at the ground. "I do think about you… I think about you a lot. And… I care about you a lot too…". Nami looked up at him, only to see Luffy staring at her with a warm smile.

"Huh? What is it?"

Luffy chuckled and ruffled the top of her head. "Nami, you're so silly and cute."

Nami's face flushed. "W-What? What's with you all of a sudden? Just blurting out a random comment like that… I'm not silly!" she pouted. Luffy smiled and cupped her face in his hands. Nami stared frozen as Luffy brought his face in closer.

"I said you were cute too." He whispered. Then Luffy pulled her in for a deep kiss. It was very warm and passionate. After a couple of minutes their lips parted and they gazed at each other for a while. Nami, whose face was all red and was trembling a little, managed to sputter something.

"Th-Th-Thanks for the cake…"

Luffy chuckled again and held her close to him so that their foreheads were touching.

"ShiShi. Happy birthday, Nami…"

* * *

**Hehe, i hoped you liked it! ^-^ i had a lot of fun writing this story... now i can get back to working on my other story "Your Embrace"! Keep posted for chapter three coming soon! Ja Ne~ :P**


End file.
